Gryfindors Do It Better
by Pentel R.S.V.P
Summary: Ron/Draco... It started with a kiss. Then another. Then another. And well, you get the point.
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the book series is Copy write J.K. Rowling. Nothing new.  
  
Note: Ah, I don't know what's going to happen here. I just wrote this with the intent of describing Ron and what I thought of him to be. You know? Well, it should turn out to be something slashy. I just need a good idea, that's all. Read this to keep you occupied, I guess. : ) Please Read and Review! Gahh! I just had an idea, but now I forget it. great. Maybe Ron/Draco. yeah, weird, I know, but still.  
  
Ron Weasley. He had red hair, nice eyes, and freckles. Not to mention long nose, lanky, and tall. But have it be known that this Ronald Weasley is the sex-god of the sixth year. You heard it, sex-god. Now, what is meant by "sex-god" is clearly that he loves sex. Not unlike most guys. The fact of the matter is he'll be with a boy or girl. It doesn't matter, as long as it's sex. Now, don't get me wrong, people don't make him out to be "easy". No, they see him more as someone they only wish they could be with. If he happens to choose you you're lucky, you don't choose him. Actually, girls swoon over his man. He may not have the greatest looks on Earth, but he certainly has some unique features. Like that hair for instance! Now, you don't know many red heads around, now do you? He also has that personality. Ron is only nice to people who are nice to him. most of the time. But if someone threatens one of his friends, or better yet, himself, he'll fight for them. That's what makes him so sexy. But enough about Ron. for now.  
  
It was a cold winters day and Ronald Weasley was coming in from taking a walk out side. Yes, crazy, but he was taking a walk in the freezing snow. His pale skin was red from the wind blowing at it and the walking he was doing. And for some reason, Ron liked to freeze his balls off! As he took his cloak off, white flakes of snow fell off from his fiery red hair. It was lunchtime. This is Ron's favorite class. He took a seat next to Harry Potter, his life-long best friend. He grabbed a plate load of food and began to eat very quickly, stopping here and there to get in on a conversation or so.  
  
"How's that report coming along?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great." Ron said with his mouth half full and food spewing everywhere.  
  
If you wanted to talk to Ron, this was not the best time. The best time would be while their switching classes or in the Common Room. Or you could just talk to him in class, because it's not like he pays attention anyway. Nope, he just checks out all of the girls and even guys, giving them winks, and sly looks, sometimes air kisses. This was very evident in Professor Snape's Potions class, which you would think would be the last place to be doing that sort of stuff.  
  
"So, Harry. who are you looking at today?" Ron would ask.  
  
Harry would look around for Snape and then whisper; "I'm looking at a Slytherin today."  
  
Let's just face it. We all know Harry is gay. Not that that's a bad thing, but some people just don't get it. He just likes men!  
  
"Which one?" Ron whispered back.  
  
"You know. the blonde one, with those enchanting silver eyes!" Harry said back in a dreamy voice.  
  
The two friends laughed. They were obviously talking about Draco Malfoy. Not that either of them cared for him, they just liked to joke around about it.  
  
"Shh!" Came the oh-so-familiar shriek of Hermione Granger's voice.  
  
The two boys laughed again.  
  
"Seriously!" She hissed, "He's going to catch you!"  
  
"Catch us doing what?" Retorted Ron.  
  
"Talking?" Said Harry.  
  
"Yes, now be quiet! Some people actually want to learn, here!"  
  
The two boys laughed once more before returning to their usual conversation.  
  
After potions, they went out to touchier that certain Slytherin boy they were talking about earlier. Okay, let's just admit it, Harry DOES sort of have a crush on Malfoy. Just don't let Ron know that.  
  
"Hey there sexy!" Ron would tease as he backed Draco into the nearest wall.  
  
"Fuck off, Weasley. I'm not in the mood for this." Draco would hurl back. He was never "in the mood for this".  
  
"Aww, why not! I'm really horny right now and we have about two minuets between classes so why don't we just. you know. Get it on right now." Said Ron, still getting closer to him.  
  
"Um, no. Why don't you try Harry? He's a faggot, isn't he?" At that, Draco smiled. He thought he had a good come back. Come back my ass!  
  
"Mmm. you're forcing me, Malfoy."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To this." And Ron kissed him square on the lips and did not move until after a few seconds and people have passed.  
  
"OH-MY-GOSH!" Draco screamed. "You just fucking kissed me!"  
  
"Well, no shit Sherlock!" Retorted Ron.  
  
"Get away from me, Weasley! I'm not in the mood for your fag-ish antics!" He tried to insult.  
  
"Mmm. so that means I'll see you tonight?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Go fuck Potter." He tried to come back with.  
  
"Will do, but not before you."  
  
Draco huffed away with a sneer on his face. He hated being shut down everyday like that. At first, Ron took offence to it and Draco won, but then again, at first, Ron didn't kiss Draco, either. A sick sad world these people live in, it's true.  
  
"That-was-great!" Harry would exclaim after Draco went pouting away like a 2 year old.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Ron would say, bowing and curtsying. "Hey, what do you say I really do fuck Potter?"  
  
Harry laughed at this, "Not tonight, Ron, not to night." Let's just make it no secret that they DO have secret "fuck sessions" whenever one would get lonely. No big deal.  
  
"I have a date. Hopefully, I'll be fucking them later tonight." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Aww, okay. Have fun! Hope you score!" Ron said with a wink. Of course, not all Harry cared about was "scoring". No, he wanted more of a relationship. And a few quick fucks from his best friend, Ron! Again, there is no problem in that.  
  
It was dinner time, and time for Ron to eat some more. It was funny how he ate so much, yet stayed so trim. It boggles ones mind, I'll tell you that. Girls envy him for this.  
  
"Hey Harry. pass me some turkey." Ron said with yet again another mouth full.  
  
"Okay." And Harry passed the turkey.  
  
Hermione Granger. always reading some dammed book. She ignored all of this.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Hey Hermione! Hey Hermione!" Ron said an a very annoying voice.  
  
"What Ron!" She'd scream back.  
  
"Nothing." Ron went back to eating.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading, cursing her self for ever listening to Ron's childish antics.  
  
It was night time, and time for Harry's date! Who was his date? I don't know, but it didn't seem to go over very well. He came back late into his and Ron's dorm.  
  
Ron was out cold, as always. It didn't take him long to get to sleep.  
  
"Psst. Ron?" Harry whispered.  
  
A groan came from Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, walking over to his bed.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron said as if he didn't already know.  
  
"It's me. Harry."  
  
"Oh, hey Harry. How was the date?"  
  
"It sucked" He frowned.  
  
"Oh. really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna take up my offer from before?" Ron said with a sly smile.  
  
"Not right now Ron."  
  
"Okay, good night"  
  
"Night Ron" Harry said with a smile.  
  
Sigh. Won't Harry ever find someone he likes? Nope. Not right now at least. He was more into. oh let's say. blonde haired, gray eyed, Slytherins.  
  
But little did anyone know what was about to happen. Not even Ron could say he knew what was going to happen. Take a deep breath, and wait. if you dare. 


	2. The Problem

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the book series is Copy write J.K. Rowling. Nothing new.  
  
Note: This is the second part to my fic "Gryfindors Do It Better". This part has a lot more sex and action in it. If it needs to be rated higher, please tell me, I'd like to know. Please read and review! I've decided this is going to be sort of a Ron/Draco fanfiction.  
  
Read on if you dare!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Draco Malfoy. You know, the Slytherin boy that hates Harry Potter? Him. The one who has blonde hair, gray eyes, rather short with pasty skin? Yeah, you know him. He's the slut of Slytherin. Not exactly the most attractive. okay, maybe he is. It must be the blonde hair though. Most people go for blondes. I don't blame them.  
  
Now back to the story. It seems as though the tables have changed on Mr. Malfoy. He no longer picks on Weasley and Potter. Weasley picks on him. Yep, believe it on not. But it wasn't in the way he used to pick on Weasley. No, it was sexual, and it scared him.  
  
No, not that sex scared Draco, just Weasley's bisexuality did. This was probably Draco's insecurity of wanting guys sometimes, too, and it made him weak. Weak enough to break him some day.  
  
Yep, today would be the day, the day Draco's intelligence slips and he finally surrenders. Surrenders to the Sex-God of Gryfindor!  
  
Ron was walking back, alone, from taking a brief stroll outside when Draco brushed pass him in the halls, just barely touching Ron. Ron looked over and noticed it was Draco. He smiled and then heard:  
  
"Hey! Watch we're you're going, Weasley!" Draco exclaimed as he stopped to turn around.  
  
"Alright, Draco." The usual "Malfoy" was not used. This was of course to threaten Draco.  
  
"Draco?" Draco laughed. "I didn't know you called me Draco!"  
  
"I do now." Ron said, bored.  
  
"Oh, really. Why is this?"  
  
"Oh. I don't know, Malfoy. Maybe it's because I want you." He said sarcastically.  
  
Draco got closer to Ron. "Do you really want me?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes, I really want you." Ron said, not knowing that Draco was serious.  
  
"Is that why you kissed me in the hall yesterday?"  
  
"Of course it is." Ron said, getting very bored with this. He was, of course, not serious. He didn't think Draco was either. But why would they be "pretending" to want each other in the first place? Hmm.  
  
"Mind if I return the favor?" Draco asked, in a sort of sexy voice.  
  
"Not at all." Ron said, still not realizing that it wasn't a joke until.  
  
Draco got closer to Ron. Ron just sat there, not knowing weather he was going to punch him in the stomach until.  
  
Draco kissed HIM Square on the lips. Not letting go for a while. Supprised, Ron said, half out of breath, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Oh. nothing. I just wanted to return that to you from earlier today." Draco said, their noses almost touching.  
  
"Mmm. mind if I do you a favor?" Ron said, letting his hormones get the best of him.  
  
"Not at all." Draco said as Ron kissed him passionately. He took in little breaths as Draco kissed back. Ron felt Draco's mouth open and was glad to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Ron massaged Draco's tongue as it fought back. This kissing went on only a little longer until Draco broke the silence, breathing heavily.  
  
"You want to know why I want you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why Draco?" Said Ron, breathing heavily as well.  
  
"Because I know I can have you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We may as well face it, Weasley." Draco paused. "We are the most sexually active guys in the school."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And well, I thought." Draco couldn't control himself he had to kiss Ron. And he did.  
  
"You thought?"  
  
"I thought maybe we can. you know. Experiment."  
  
Hold it a sec! I think I have some explaining to do! First of all, these are sixteen-year-old guys we're talking about! Both the horniest guys in school, and both the most wanted. Think about it. If they're both horny, and they're both wanted.. Well, you get the point.  
  
'Experiment?' Ron thought to himself. 'What exactly does he mean by that?'  
  
"Hold it a second. What do you mean by. experiment?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know, with each other. Kissing, hugging. sexing." This was of course a very horny boy speaking.  
  
Ron thought about this for a second, 'I recon that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But damn, Malfoy sure is acting strange. must be the hormones. I better get to him while I can.'  
  
"Okay, I recon I'm in." Said the red haired boy.  
  
"Great, Weasley." Draco smiled an evil smile and kissed the latter once again.  
  
Ron looked down and noticed Draco's hard on right between his  
legs. 'He MUST be horny' Ron thought as he looked down to himself.  
'I recon the same applies to myself.'  
  
Draco began walking and waved Ron to follow him. Ron had no idea where Draco was taking him, but he was sure it was going to be good. It had to be good. It was with Draco Malfoy, apparently the best fuck in the school.  
  
Draco led him into medium-sized, almost abandon bathroom. No students went to this one. It had a big pool with an aqua colored bottom and gold faucets. On the right were a few toilets and on the left were the showers. In the back of the room, past the pool, in the center, was a giant water fountain. Water flowed from it, trickling down the stature in the center. It was funny; Ron had never noticed this bathroom before. Very nice though, he wondered why no body was in here.  
  
"This, Weasley, is the factuality bathroom." Draco said. Was this boy crazy? Did he want to be caught?  
  
"It's. nice." Ron looked around and smiled. He was obviously impressed. "How are you able to get in here?"  
  
"Oh, just a couple of spells I learned, people I know. you know." He drawled, moving his hand around in the air.  
  
"Very impressive." Indeed it was.  
  
Draco got closer to Ron and began to kiss him. Ron kissed back more than willingly and opened his mouth. Draco's tongue slipped into Ron's mouth and their tongues rubbed and fought against each other. Ron slid his hands underneath Draco's shirt and rubbed around him. He took it off, breaking the kiss momentarily. Draco started to unbutton and unzip Ron's pants when. the door creaked open!  
"Fuck!" Draco whispered. "Hide in the closet. Follow me!" Draco obviously wasn't new to this.  
  
The two boys both hid in one closet filled with bathrobes and towels. They shut the door tightly and sat there, silently, in the darkness of the closet.  
  
They heard the clicking of the teacher's shoes. Then they heard the click go farther away. Next the two boys heard the slight trickling sound of someone urinating. They couldn't help but laugh; they were both immature boys, still.  
  
The teacher's footsteps seemed to get closer. The two boys hard cocks were almost rubbing against each other in the tight closet. Between being horny, and the fear of getting caught, both of them couldn't take it anymore. Ron climbed over to Draco's side and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Straddling him, Ron slipped a hand down in Draco's pants and began to stroke. Draco did the same with Ron's already opened fly. They both stroked at the same pace until they both came. Breathing loudly, they leant in to kiss one another. They both heard another sound. What was it? The splashing of water! But it wasn't from the showers, no. It was from the bathtub! Holy shit would they be in trouble once that teacher was done in the bath. The two boys were still breathing loudly. They didn't know what to do! They didn't have their wands or anything. Both of their pants were wet and that feeling made them want to pee in their pants even more.  
  
"Fuck! Draco, what are we going to do?" The red haired boy whispered in rage.  
  
"I don't know. Just be quiet!" The other hissed at him.  
  
They heard more splashing sounds. And they heard someone moaning. The two boys looked to each other in the dark. They were going to be in even more trouble if that teacher went into the closet to get a bathrobe or a towel. By the sound of the moan, it sounded like a man. Dubledore? Flitwick? Binns? No, it couldn't be Binns he was a ghost. Hagrid? Well, at least Hagrid wouldn't mind if they were in the closet, would he? Filch? Oh, they hoped not. Or. both of their worst night mares. Professor Snape. Even to a Slytherin, he was still bad news. They could imagine his oily body in the water, with his greasy hair, jacking off. Giving himself pleasure.  
  
The teacher let out one final moan. The boys were breathing heavily. This would be the moment of truth. This would be their luck, or this would be their end. They held their breath as the man in the tub stepped out. He walked over to the cupboard. The boys knew they were almost finished. The doorknob turned.  
  
A very naked and very wet Professor Snape appeared with the light behind him. His greasy hair was in his face. No matter how long he washed his hair, it would still look the same. The boys almost gasped. They were terrified. They knew Snape was going to kill them. Professor Snape looked up top to get a towel. Both of the boys couldn't help but stare at Snape. It's not that he had a hot body or anything, it's just that. well, and this was a once in a lifetime chance to see a teacher naked. Especially Snape.  
  
Snape put the towel around his waste and reached out to get a robe. Both of the boys trembled against each other in pure fear. They didn't know what Snape was going to do when he found them, which would be soon.  
  
As Snape was putting his robe on he noticed the two boys. He was furious. "Who's in there? Come out! Show yourselves now!" Snape angrily pushed the rest of the bathrobes to the side so he could clear his view to look at the two boys.  
  
"Weasley! MALFOY?" He was screaming.  
  
The two boys sat there, stiff, not being able to move.  
  
"Get out of there right now!" Snap snapped again. "You have some explaining to do, you both do!"  
  
The two boys slowly stood up in the closet. They moved their school robes back over themselves to cover where it was wet. Draco's shirt was still lying on the floor.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" The professor spewed.  
  
The boys stood still. They were scared. They couldn't say anything.  
  
"HUH?" He paused. "WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE FACUALITY BATHROOM?"  
  
Ron gulped and Draco almost squeaked.  
  
"We have no reason to be here, Professor." Draco finally spoke up. He was never lost for words. Each word that came out of his mouth came out perfectly.  
  
"Correct, Mr. Malfoy." The teacher sneered. "120 points from Slytherin."  
  
Draco looked to Ron. Ron took a deep breath and said, "Sorry Professor."  
  
"Not alright, Weasley. 160 points from Gryfindor for your behavior."  
  
Those were vast amounts and it would take forever to regain them. Not even a Quidditch match could do that. It looks like Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff will be winning the house cup this year.  
  
"You two. Come with me to my office!" Snape screamed. With a snap of his fingers, he was already dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and the two boys followed, not knowing what their fate would be. 


End file.
